Teddy Bear Kisses
by Bloody-Stiletto
Summary: Wayback in England, Our poor Eriolkun is cursed by his exgirlfriend and believe me, it's not the usual curse you'd ever guess! Eriolkun turns into a teddy bear when kissed! Can Tomoyo live through it? Chapter 5 finally up! [UPDATED]
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes: **

This is again dedicated to my friend Akizuki-Sai and to my kind reviewers of my previous ET story. This is my own plot and if ever it goes somewhat similar to other stories, it is not my intention. Till then, please do enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly… I own no CCS. Oh well…

_Love knows no reasons,  
love knows no lies.  
Love defies all reasons,  
love has no eyes.  
But love is not blind,  
love sees but doesn't mind.  
by Author unknown _

…

Prologue:

…

I smiled to myself as I felt the cold, ceramic touch of the frame that was in front of me. Gently, I reached out my finger and stroke the glass.

My heart felt heavy for some reason as I stared at his elegant features and anguish smile. One could see the traces of distress and suffering of his fragile body with the way he is now. He's not the same as before when we were still children way back in Tomoeda.

Ever since he came back from England… he's not the cheerful and positive Eriol-kun anymore.

Ever since he came back… he was the complete opposite of the Eriol-kun that I've come to love so much.

I felt uncontrollable tears stream down my face as I remembered the day when he invited us in his mansion to celebrate his homecoming. From there, his tone of voice from the phone was already gloomy and depressing. Sakura seem not to mind it when I told her.

"_Tomoyo-chan! You worry a lot! Eriol-kun is fine! His voice just became deeper, that's all!" _

For a moment, I was relieved. But when we were finally there, I felt that there was no celebration for the young master himself. Surely there were lots of food, laughs and stories being told but when he stood up from the table without saying even a single word, all of us were silenced by his sudden action.

It's not like Eriol-kun to do that.

I pressed the frame on my chest tightly as I could and I felt nothing but pure pity for myself. I pity myself for being so weak and for not having done anything for my special someone yet.

All I could do is to go along with him and try to get close to him. Even just a bit. Even if all I could hear was his sighs and mumbles.

I just… I just want to help. Even just a bit. If listening could help out a little for him, I'd give it all.

The problem is, there's nothing to listen to. He doesn't say anything. And here I am, being worried as always and I could do nothing but cry silently for his wounded soul.

Whatever happened to Eriol-kun…?

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and I quickly wiped my face and composed myself before answering the phone. I reached out and answered it.

"H-Hello…?"

There was a brief pause on the other line before the caller answered back. "_Tomoyo… you haven't been crying again, have you?_"

I smiled through my tears as the usual cold tone greeted me. "O-Of course not, Eriol-kun… D-Don't mind me. Is there anything I could do for you?"

He sighed and said, "_Five o'clock. The usual. Wipe your face. Don't want to see you messy._" With that, the line was cut off.

If ever you were wondering what that meant, he means 'I'll meet you up five o'clock at your house and stop crying already.' It took me quite a few times before I finally understood his way of saying things. Nakuru-san taught me that.

You see how different he is right now? The only thing that he has retained is the way how he often surprises me. That's the only thing that never changed.

Hiirigizawa Eriol is still the perfect example of a womanizer.

…

As I went down each level of the staircase, I saw him sitting on the couch with his hands clasped together on top of his cross-legged right knee. He was wearing his plain white polo shirt with his brown coat hanging across his shoulder. The usual serious look was well-evident on his face as his attention focused on me.

Azure eyes found its way to froze me from my tracks as I stood petrified a few paces away from him.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with nothing but lonely sparkles in his eyes. It is the usual thing I see whenever he looks at me. The thing called 'loneliness' engraved upon him that I have no idea where it came from.

"H-Hi…" I greeted meekly and blushed at the sudden sight of amusement in his face.

He stood up and walked towards me until he was only a couple of inches away. He fished out for a handkerchief in his pocket and handed it to me. "I thought this might come in handy…"

I stared at it for a while and took it. I looked up only to be disappointed to see him unmoved. If he was the Eriol-kun before, he would've smiled at me and wipe my face with his own hands instead.

But not today and probably not tomorrow...

He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. I sat beside him and asked, "Would you like to drink something?" I received a 'no' as a response and we kept silent for a while.

It was him who broke the silence first.

"I have something important to tell you. It's something that should be kept between us only… I believe I can count on you for that, neh Daidouji?"

What kind of a boyfriend he is? He calls his girlfriend by her last name? Oh well… "Sure. What is it?"

He adjusted the rim of his glasses and began. "Laugh if you want. I won't interfere. You see… I have this sort of 'curse' thing."

I quirked my eyebrow and asked, "Curse? Are you trying to be hilarious, Eriol-kun…?"

"I believe I'm not. But it appears to be hilarious no matter how you look at it. You do remember Kaho, right?" he glanced at me.

_Oh yeah. I remember the bastard that ditched you off… _"Yes. I remember her. She's your ex right?"

I saw him squirm a little when he heard the word 'ex'. "Yes, she is. Well… when we broke up in England, she kind of… gave me this… this 'shit'."

"Eriol! Your language!"

"Sorry about that. It just seems to be the perfect word to describe this 'curse' that Kaho gave me." He mumbled which I barely heard and understood.

"So… you're saying that the almighty and powerful sorcerer like you was cursed by… by Mizuki-sensei? Is that what you're trying to say?"

He slapped his forehead and grumbled, "In a word, yes…" He breathed deeply and asked, "Would you like to see how the 'curse' works?"

"Eh?"

He suddenly hooked me on my waist by his left arms and I felt cold, dry lips against mine. In a split second, I felt nothing but a thick puff of smoke. Opening my eyes, I was surprised not to see Eriol.

It happened fast, I suppose.

After…After he had kissed me for the first time in my life… he was…

"I'm still here, Tomoyo. Now help me up." I heard Eriol's voice which made me even more confused.

"Where are you, then?" I asked and looked around hastily.

"Down here."

"Down where?"

"Just look down!"

I looked down and saw a brown teddy bear in white polo shirt with eyeglasses sitting down my lap. Could this stuff toy be…?

"Eriol-kun? Is that you?" I asked quite horrified.

To my greatest surprise, the bear nodded.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I shouted in horror. Seeing Eriol different as before was surprising already but this… this is the ultimate bombshell!

"Calm down, will ya?" I heard the bear say again as it stood up and looked at me. "That's the 'curse' Kaho gave me. Whenever I kiss or get kissed, I turn into a…" He let out a sigh. "I turn into a teddy bear stuff toy. I'll return back to my human form only if…"

I listened closer. "Only if…?"

"Only if you kiss me again…"


	2. Asking why

A/n: Hello every one! What took me so long! Haha… Anyways, I'm back and probably be able to finish another fic! Please do enjoy!

Teddy Bear Kisses

Part One:

"_I got what I wanted. I got the man of my dreams. He is perfect… almost perfect…"_

_-Daidouji Tomoyo_

.:Tomoyo's POV:..

I was still amazed by the fact that I have the man of my dreams. He is almost perfect… almost.

Hiirigizawa Eriol is the perfect gentleman—though he isn't very cheerful now than he used to. He still has these dashing good looks that attract the female species to swoon over him. What happened between us was a whirlwind romance. We dated, reminisced, and then we tied the knot. Bingo!

But what made him "almost perfect" is something that I tend to ponder about. Yesterday, he called up and visited me here in my house… and at that same day… I had my first kiss. It's not the usual daydreaming I used to think of. I often imagine my first kiss to be extremely romantic. Candlelight dinner by the shore… maybe a boat right… or just under the stars will do… as long as the romantic essence is there.

I guess I couldn't have everything I want, neh…?

"Is there some dirt on my face, Tomoyo?" his cold voice invaded my trail of thoughts. Once again, I was petrified in my seat by his penetrating blue-gray eyes.

"Ano…Ie… Gommenasai…" I stuttered as anxiousness crept over my frail frame. I felt my face burning at the sudden eye contact he gave me.

"Then why have you been staring at me for the whole half hour? Thirty minutes, to be precise." He glanced at his wristwatch and brought back his attention at me. "Do you have something to say? A better date to suggest, perhaps?" he asked and resumed to drinking his coffee.

It was a late lunch date. He just suddenly stopped by our house and dragged me instantly in this Italian restaurant. He must be very irritated and annoyed by the sun rays piercing through the transparent glass window—probably as irritated as he is with me…

"Tomoyo…" his hand fell atop mine. "Had you not been staring hard at me for so long, I could've melted in front of your lovely eyes…"

And that was Eriol's magic… His magical way of surprising me with his words and actions makes my heart leap and makes my whole self love him more each passing day. I was so blessed to have him as I was very fortunate to have witnessed his charm that never fades away.

"Mou… Eriol-kun!" I managed to say as I felt my cheeks go warmer. I was still enjoying the feel of his skin against mine.

His eyes didn't leave my face as he leaned closer as if he was searching for something in me. "Were you bothered about my 'curse', Tomoyo?" His hand tightened its grip on mine and I found myself suddenly lost for words and yearning for his warm embrace.

"Sorry that it had to be like that…" He averted my gaze and looked down. "I just can't stand it when you look at me that way."

Taken aback by his statement, I couldn't help but wonder, 'Can he really see how much I worry about him?' Every time that we're together, I tend to find some answers to his sudden change. He wasn't like that. Eriol-kun had always been the cheerful gentleman and I miss him. I miss the old Eriol.

"Tomoyo…?" His miserable voice called out again as he looked back at me.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked despite the uneasiness.

"I'm still wondering… Why did you say 'yes'?"

He is pertaining to why I agreed to be his girlfriend without too much complicated courtships. That's a difficult question. I still remember that day clearly in my head…

_December 22nd… Sakura-chan and Li-kun asked me to meet them at the airport around 8:00 in the morning. They had been informed that our long-time friend, Eriol Hiirigizawa is coming home from England. I heard that Hiirigizawa-kun would reside here permanently due to some conflicts. _

_Since I have nothing to do, I decided to come. Also, I was a bit excited to meet Hiirigizawa-kun again. It had been seven years since we last saw him. We were in grade five or so… I could barely remember._

"_Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out cheerfully waving off her hands to catch my attention. Standing beside her was Li Syaoran wearing the usual grumpy face. _

"_Ohayo Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" I greeted them merrily as I walked towards them. "Did you meet up with Hiirigizawa-kun already?"_

_Sakura greeted me with a hug and her usual bubbly attitude filled the atmosphere. "Yup! He's so tall! And he's quite a charmer, too!"_

_I let out a soft laugh. "Where is he, anyway?" _

"_He just went off to the comfort room for a while. He'll be back in a moment." Li-kun answered. _

_I suddenly felt someone approaching behind me but I didn't mind thinking that it was just the people around._

"_Speaking of the charming guy! Hello Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted somebody behind me. _

_My eyes went wide and I instantly looked back. Icy, cobalt eyes found its way to greet me…_

"_Ohayou…" he greeted meekly with his eyes locked against mine. _

_This was the first time that I got speechless. For the whole seven years, he has changed a lot. He has grown much taller and much more…charming, I'd say. But… he has been quite different…really different than the smiling Hiirigizawa-kun way back before. _

"_Daidouji-san…?" I heard his deep voice ask._

"_H-Hai?" _

_Giving me the faintest smile, he said, "You've been lovelier than before…Don't blame me if I fall for you…" _

_With that, he lost his consciousness and fell down the floor. _

"_Hiirigizawa-kun…?" I absent-mindedly muttered as I sat beside his bed. He was lying restless and unconscious ever since we brought him here. Sakura and Li-kun went over to the drugstore to buy some of his prescribed medicines. _

_I stared at his young yet stressed out face. I've never seen him like this. He was the cheerful Hiirigizawa-kun for as long as I could remember… but now…_

_I'm not used to see him like this. What happened in those seven years of his stay in England? What made him turn out like this?_

"_Is that you, Nakuru?" he asked weakly with his eyes tightly shut. _

_I was again speechless. I don't know why but with the slightest presence of him makes me anxious of my actions. _

"_Oh, Daidouji-san…" he said as he cracked an eye open. _

_It was as if I was slapped back into reality as he tried to sit up and face me. "Ano… Eriol-kun…You should go back to rest…" I managed to say. _

_He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. Massaging his forehead with his right hand, he said, "I'm sorry to trouble your busy schedule, Daidouji-san…" _

_I couldn't help but smile. If there's one thing that stayed as is with him, it would be his over-politeness._

"_Don't worry about it. There's nothing to do, anyway…" I replied and handed him a glass of water._

_After muttering a short 'thanks', he drank his glass and gave it back to me. We stayed silent for quite a while. Each of us in our own pool of deep thoughts…_

_Finally, he broke the silence. "Daidouji-san…"_

_I looked at him questioningly. "What is it?"_

_I was taken aback once again as he stared at me. I've never seen such meaningful eyes before… not until I met him again._

"_Do you remember what I said before I fainted?" he asked._

_I swallowed the lump on my throat as I managed a shivering 'yes'._

_He reached out for my hand and held it gently. Sudden swirls of emotions engulf me within the impact. I felt my face burning in shock as he tightened his grip on mine. Why is he doing this?_

"_Should I prefer to stay here for quite a period of time… would you be my girlfriend?"_

_I was dumbfounded. _

"_N-Nani…?" I was about to refuse, thinking that he may be acting fast and… weird. But as I continued to stare at his face…_

_Deep inside me, I want to set him free. Free from all those sadness I see in his eyes… and if I could do something to help out… _

…_perhaps having him wouldn't seem bad at all…_

"_Would you be my girlfriend, Daidouji-san?" he asked once again._

"_Yes, Hiirigizawa-kun… I'll be your girlfriend…" I replied without any hesitation. _

_He smiled and pulled me in a tight embrace. _

_And that was the start of the story… OUR story…_

And now, we were walking down the silent streets of Tomoeda, holding each other's hand. It was already late in the evening but I don't have the slightest feeling of fear. Having Eriol with me, I don't have anything to worry about.

"You still haven't answered my question earlier…" He said with a hint of accusation.

I looked up at him and tried to play dumb. "Huh? What question? I told you that your eyes are blue…"

He stopped from his tracks and looked up the sky. I wondered and did the same thing. I was surprised to see a very starry night sky.

"Tomoyo…" He called out.

"Yes? What is it?"

I felt him loosing his grip on my hand. "I… I don't deserve you…"

I was shocked by his statement and it made me look at him. "Why are you telling me that? Do you want a break-up?" My heart pounded for some reason. I believe that I'm currently experiencing fear. Fear of what?

Probably… fear of losing him…

"It's not that…" He replied. "I just figured out that you deserve someone better. A whole lot better than me…"

I reached out onto his face and I stared at him with shimmering eyes. My tears are threatening to fall.

"Baka… Eriol, you idiot…" I said and laughed as the tears I was fighting back started to fall. "I don't want a guy to be perfect for me… I want a guy who is almost perfect… And I never found any other 'almost perfect' man… not until I found you…"

He smiled at me and wiped my face with his fingers. "Tomoyo… have I told you how silly you are?"

I shook my head with a smile plastered on my face as well. "You need not to tell me."


	3. Of Halves and Wholes

A/n: Hello minna-san! Thank you for the reviews! Sai-chan! I missed you so! And of course thanks for the patient waiting… I really appreciate it guys! More surprises and twists coming right up! Made possible by Bloody-Stiletto…

Disclaimer: Sadly…I do not own the characters in CCS. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Teddy Bear Kisses

By: Bloody-Stiletto

"_She's my other half that makes me whole and I'd be damned if she's gone…"_

_-Hiirigizawa Eriol_

**.:Eriol's POV:.**

It rang. It rang again for the nth time.

There was no answer. Now why is that? She never leaves her phone unattended.

Being slightly frustrated, I dropped the phone and leaned back against the swivel chair. Now this is weird…unusual to be exact. My sweet little angel is driving me nuts—Tomoyo, that is. I don't address her like that in person but in my own world, she's definitely my sweet little angel. Stupid, isn't it?

Glancing sideways, a wooden frame caught my attention. There, I stared at her features as if etching them in my heart.

"Look at what you've done to me…" I said in mock accusation. A slight smile broke my lips. "You're driving me insane, Tomoyo. This is your fault." Being the stupid Hiirigizawa Eriol, it doesn't quite surprise me to find myself talking to an inanimate object.

But her picture is not JUST an inanimate object. It's my savior. It saves me from going nuts when I miss her so badly. And that… makes me an obsessed dimwit that couldn't muster the courage to tell her how I truly feel. She thinks that I don't care… I don't feel anything… I don't love her the way she does…

…that's what she thinks…

"Tomoyo… have you not been so lovely, I could be still be concentrating on my work…" I thought aloud as I began talking to myself once again. I gazed at her picture as I was mesmerized by her innocent yet heart-warming beauty. "Answer your damn phone or I'll be dead, I tell ya…"

"Whoo-hoo… Take it easy, lover boy." A familiar voice disturbed my soliloquy.

I looked up despite the embarrassment for being caught off guard. "How long have you been eavesdropping, Nakuru?" My eyes caught glance of a fancy yet furry tail. "And you even brought Spinel? Are you spying on me or what?"

Nakuru laughed as Spinel approached me hurriedly. "Eriol-sama! It's Nakuru's fault! She FORCED me to go with her!" Spinel exclaimed.

"What! You're the one who wants to see Eriol-sama going nuts!" Nakuru blamed back.

"I did not say that!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Stop lying, Spinel! You're the one who suggested eavesdropping!"

"EH! You're the one who told me that he's being insane when he misses Tomoyo-san!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

The two continued rambling as I remained seated glancing at them from time to time. How long have they been spying on me?

"That's enough." I said making them stop their rambling. Quite perplexed, they stared back at me in an 'i-almost-forgot-he's-still-here' way. Silence fell between us quite unexpectedly. I just don't get it why is she not answering her phone!

"Eriol-sama, are you ok?" Nakuru asked—which I barely heard.

WHY THE HELL IS SHE NOT ANSWERING HER F-FU….

…phone…?

Why! Is she sick? Crying? Robbed?

Or… could she be…

Could she be… mad at me?

No way… What if..?

"EH! Eriol-sama! You look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong!" I heard Nakuru's frightened wail. Once again, I paid no attention. All I'm thinking about is…

**.:Eriol's Vision:.**

"_Sayonara… Eriol-kun…" her soft voice bade farewell as she began to turn her back on me. I reached out and called her name as if trying to change her mind. Change her mind and bring her back to me…_

_A soundless scream escaped my throat as I tried to call out her name—begging her not to leave me._

_What now? She's gone…_

…_And would never come back again…_

_I… I can't live through it. I can't live without her…_

_**:end of vision:**_

"Eriol-sama?" Nakuru and Spinel chorused.

"I… I got to see her…"

With that, I fled out my office and took my car keys. I don't know what's wrong with me but something tells me that I'm going to lose someone.

I just hope it would not be her.

**.:Tomoyo's P.O.V:.**

"Oh darn…" I cursed swiftly as I made my way through the falling rain. Unmindful of my freezing legs, I dashed through the nearest waiting shed and leaned against the post. I never expected this rain. Before I went out, the sun is shining. Nobody would ever think that it will rain hard like this.

Talk about ungrateful. I'm soaking wet!

Clutching my purse, I opened it with trembling fingers as I tried to locate my cell phone. After a few seconds of searching, a sudden realization struck me. "Oh no! My phone!" I exclaimed and remembered leaving it on top of my bedroom drawer.

How…? Stupid of me. It is very stupid of me to leave my phone. How am I supposed to get out of this mess? I couldn't contact anybody to fetch me.

Anybody… Anybody but not Eriol…

What does he care anyway? So what if I'm soaking wet in this rain? So what if I'm not being able to answer his calls—if ever he is calling but I doubt it—right now? Who am I, Tomoyo Daidouji to him anyway? A girlfriend… a girl acquaintance… a girl he likes… he loves?

So much for that… I'm getting sick of it.

Leaning against the post, raindrops streamed down my face as I felt its cold touch against my damp skin. What the hell am I doing? Stuck here with nothing to shelter myself from the harsh rain… stuck here without having someone that will treat me like a princess… someone that will have me because he loves me.

Not someone that will have me because he NEEDS me… No, I don't need that. I don't need a guy like that.

A guy like Eriol…

I closed my eyes as my heart began to throb with the usual emptiness. Yes, there is a shallow havoc wreaked inside my heart. It needs Eriol. It yearns for Eriol's embrace… Eriol's touch… everything that Eriol could offer… it needs those things so badly.

It needs it so much that I make my whole self miserable.

"Shame on you, Tomoyo…" I scolded myself as a tear slipped down from the corner of my eyes. "You had cried more than enough for him already…" My mind keeps telling me to quit. Quit pretending that I'm the fortunate woman that was loved by Hiirigizawa Eriol. Quit believing that he loves me like the way I love him. I should quit—and I've thought about this long ago already.

But my heart keeps on hoping… Hoping that someday… I'll hear him saying 'I love you, Tomoyo.'

But not now. Definitely not now. Not tomorrow. Never.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

My eyes shot open as I looked back. And there, as soaked as I am, Eriol stared at me with the usual bored look on his face.

"What is it Tomoyo? Am I looking very irresistible right now?" He asked obviously trying to show off as he gave me his winning smirk. His slightly unbuttoned white polo and drenched brown slacks with the ragged hair—which is usually neat, by the way—he is looking very charming indeed.

If ever there are any other women here right now, I swear he's not going to be home even if the rain had stopped already.

"You're not irresistible, Eriol. Don't pretend to be." I said simply. I saw his expression change from seducing to shock. He is probably not expecting this kind of treatment from me.

Sighing, he asked, "What the heck are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your house and reviewing your lessons. The entrance exam is not that far from now, mind you."

This is it. I can't handle these stuffs anymore.

"You don't order me around, Eriol, so stop it!" I cried out. I don't want to be ordered around. I don't want to be reprimanded. Especially not by him! He treats me like I'm an idiot, a prisoner and worse, a servant! I don't need a man to boss me around. I don't need a man that will always make me feel empty and miserable.

I need a guy that will love me—treat me like a princess. Someone that can make me laugh, smile and satisfied with what I have and with what I am…

In short, I don't need him.

He's not the man I need and definitely not worthy of my love.

**.:Eriol:.**

I was half shocked and half amused with the way she is acting right now. I am shocked because of her sudden outburst and at the same time, I am amused with the way she's facing me right now. She reminds me of Kaho. Too much like Kaho.

Kaho is very much aggressive like her right now. Though I know it is wrong to compare them… but I can't help but be pleased with her right now. She is definitely NOT my sweet, little angel right now. No, obviously not.

"I…I don't need these stuffs…" She broke off as she began to choke in her own tears. Pain stabbed me on the inside as I watched her cry. Now this is not a very amusing part. "Y-You were always right… You were always lonely… not wondering if… if I ever felt the same…"

The words were not being delivered harshly but the way she says it, it goes underneath my flesh.

"I don't want to be like this… I definitely can't stay like this…" Wiping her face vigorously, my heart felt as if it was tearing up into pieces.

But to my greatest horror, heaven turned its back on me.

"It's over… We should break up…" Her voice trailed off making me the most miserable man in the world.

**A/n: keep in touch guys! More chapters coming up! **


	4. The Curse

A/n: Just a few sayings. The past chapters show the conflicts between Eriol and Tomyo's relationship. The thing about the 'curse' is about to be shown in this chapter. Sorry about the cliffy guys! I just can't help it! Hahaha… Thanks for the reviews and patient waiting! Luv ya guys! The following song lyric is from a Philippine band MYMP (Make Your Mama Proud). The title is "A little Bit". I just thought that the song fits in with the story. Just some added spice! Haha… On with the fic!

Oh, another thing, some scenes might contain some 'not-so-decent' acts. Don't get it wrong, it's part of the story. But there's no LEMON! I assure you. (I'm not writing anything like that…) Thanks!

…

Teddy Bear Kisses

By: Bloody-Stiletto

"_I'm a little bit of crazy. I'm a little bit of a fool. I'm a little bit of lonely. I'm a little bit of it all. Oh, I need a cure…_

…_just a little bit of you…"_

…

First was the curse. Now, this… How pathetic my life could ever get?

Is it really misfortune that causes all of these things or am I just plain stupid? Probably I'll take the second option. I'm simply very stupid. Call me dumb, pathetic, useless or what. It's over. She broke up with me because I'm so stubborn.

Dumb.

Stupid.

Pathetic.

I hate it. I hate myself. Can I please die now? Ugh…

Now that it's over, life would never be the same. I could no longer call her, drop by her house; eat lunch or dinner with her. I could no longer stare at her in silence. I could no longer hold her hand, hug her tight… kiss her—even if forbidden to do so.

Forbidden? That's a very strong word. The way I see it, it suits the situation well. I can only kiss for a split second because if I don't, I'd turn into a stupid stuff toy! Do you see how lucky I am? I HAD a girlfriend that I couldn't kiss because of a lame curse. My girlfriend broke up with me yesterday under the freezing rain because I'm just so stupid.

My final prize? I got a cold and fever under the freezing rain. Am I not just the luckiest man?

"Now, now, Eriol-sama… You should be resting. Tomoyo-san will be very worried." I heard Spinel say as I remained restless on my bed. A part of my flesh twitched in pain at the very slight mention of her name.

"She's not going to be worried. It's not like I'm his boyfriend anymore, am I?" Bitterness filled my voice as well as my shallow heart. Damn. Why does it hurt so much? It hurts much more than my break up with Kaho.

Now that makes me wonder why…

"Spinel. Can you please leave me a minute to be alone? I need to think about something." I said to the petite winged guardian that sounded more of an order than a request.

"If you say so, Eriol-sama…" Spinel replied and flew out the room leaving me alone by myself.

Why does my break up with Tomoyo hurts much more than my break up with Kaho? I could not see any sense there but the sure thing is that, it really impairs me. Does it mean that I love her more than I loved Kaho? I don't know. I have no idea…

Come to think of it, I was really not-that-serious when it comes to women. That was when I was still in England. My playboy image is the reason of my break up with Kaho—and the very reason on why I was cursed by that wench.

…

_I just turned nineteen—though I don't know if Clow Reed is nineteen as well. But me, as Hiirigizawa Eriol—not Clow Reed has just turned nineteen today. What to do? Celebrate, of course. Where? Any places where I can pick up a 'chick' to flirt with—and when I say 'chick' I mean a gorgeous lady._

"_Hey Eriol! Same place?" my friend, Isaac called out. _

"_What about Kaho? Are you not inviting her to celebrate?" another friend of mine—Alex asked. _

_I smirked arrogantly and said, "Are you kidding? How am I supposed to get girls' numbers if I have her tagging along? Besides, she wouldn't even allow me to drink and she hates the smell of cigarettes. How am I supposed to enjoy my night?"_

_Roaring laughter followed my statement as we picked up more of my friends. We're usually a group of six and in an occasion like this, we'd hang out at the bar a few kilometers from our school. This is going to be a long night. _

_A long night filled with drinks and girls to sit with._

"_Aren't you worried that Kaho would find out about your playboy side?" Isaac asked as we strolled down the corridors of the university. _

_Once again, the arrogant smirk was plastered on my face. "Worried? Why would I be? It's not like we're married yet." _

"_What! So does it mean that you're really going to marry her!" Alex exclaimed. _

"_Are you sick! I hate commitments and you guys know that…" I said and smiled charmingly at the group of ladies staring at me. "Why should I devote myself to a woman when there are so many ladies out there?" _

_I heard their laugh and Alex patted my shoulder. "Speaking of ladies, those girls smiling at you are pretty cute." _

_I looked back once again at the girls who were indeed still smiling at me. A group of seven ladies with the six of us? Not bad… I can have two. _

"_Uh-oh. I notice that look, Eriol." Isaac said with a playful smile. "You've got to be kidding. Are you going to use the 'Eriol charm' again? You've used that twice this morning, jerk!" _

_I paid no attention at their silly comments as I walked confidently towards the ladies in a knight-in-shining-armor effect. I have no problem approaching. I'm used to it but I'm more used at the ladies approaching me. _

"_Hey, Eriol." They greeted me in chorused. _

"_Hello, ladies. I'm quite surprised that you know my name. I was just about to say it." I said followed by their short giggles. "So… are you all free today?" Jerking a thumb towards the direction of my friends, I said, "I was planning to have you ladies as special guests to our celebration this evening. Would you like to share a smile to wounded fellows like us?" They giggled once again as I flashed them my winning smirk. _

"_What's the celebration for, Eriol? The girls and I are probably free tonight." A blonde girl asked—a campus crush if I'm not mistaken. _

"_Well…" I shrugged my shoulders and played mock disappointment. "It's only my birthday today… not really a special day—unless you want to make it special?" This time, I know that I have it. They couldn't possibly resist me. _

_I secretly showed a thumbs-up sign at Isaac and Alex behind my back. I got this._

_Like I said, they agreed and I bade farewell still aware of their soft giggles and overwhelmed chatting. Walking back to the spot where I left Isaac and Alex, the rest of my friends had arrived—Ken, Rei and Chris, that is. As I approached, they gave me the usual cheers and teases whenever I use my 'Eriol charm'. _

_Fun starts tonight—even a wizard has to recreate, you know. _

…

_Life couldn't get any better. Drinks, women… fame with women… I wonder why Clow did not leave me a memory of beautiful ladies—and I wonder if it is because of Clow why I'm such a womanizer. _

"_Ladies, calm down… fall in line…" I manage to say as another brunette grabbed my neck and plunged her tongue on mine. These girls are desperate, I thought. I couldn't even notice who is kissing, who is fondling and who is giving me a lap dance. Goodness… Are they three…? No, wait… five?_

_Whatever… I'm having fun anyway._

"_Eriol, you bum! The ladies are all into you!" I heard a friend—I don't know if it's Ken or Alex laughed. _

_The loud music from the bar was bombarding my eardrums and the dim lights illuminated from my blur view—the ladies took off my glasses by the way, saying that I look cuter without it. Strong, different perfumes filled my nostrils as the ladies devoured me with pleasure. I never flirted back. They just come and go. _

_Typical women. _

"_Eriol?" a familiar female voice slapped me back to my senses. "I knew it! It's you!"_

_The world, the time, everything as if froze into place as I recognized the voice…_

_Kaho. Shit. _

_Gently pushing away the ladies, a shocked and petrified Kaho stood in front of me with a 'what-the-heck are-you-doing' look. I can feel sudden swirls of emotions as I stared back at her. She caught me in the act—and there's no way out. _

_I was expecting her outburst. Shout at me. Humiliate me. Slap me. Right here. _

_But none of those came. Instead, she just shook her head and ran away. My eye did not fail to catch a glimpse of falling tears as she ran away. My first instinct, I stood up and carried my bag as I began to walk towards the exit of the bar. _

…

_When I arrived home, suitcases were piled along the hallway. Slightly puzzled, I walked closer to identify the things. "Kaho, what do you think you're doing?" I said out loudly audible enough for everyone in the house to hear._

_Dashing footsteps made its way to produce loud noises as Kaho descended down the stairs and towards her suitcases. A confused Spinel and Nakuru followed her. _

"_Kaho-san! Please don't leave! You and Eriol-sama can work it out!" Nakuru pleaded as she knelt down beside Kaho who was stuffing her things inside the case. _

"_Kaho-san! Let your anger cool down before you make decisions! We're begging you!" Spinel exclaimed and flopped on top of another suitcase. _

_Kaho made no reaction as she continued to drag things inside her bag. Even if she didn't say anything, her anger and remorse can be thoroughly felt right along the four corners of this house—even if it's not only **four **corners. _

"_Kaho." It was my turn. "Let me explain." _

_She stopped and looked at me with eyes narrowing in anger. "Explain? I've seen enough Eriol! Do you seriously believe that I don't know where you're hanging out every after school? Do you really think that I don't know how many girlfriends you have? And do you think that I don't know you're not committing yourself to any of us!"_

"_Kaho… I--"_

"_Come out of it, Eriol! Can you at least get some delicacy from Clow!" She burst into tears as her final words triggered my temper—considering the fact that I'm under the influence of liquor. _

"_Clow! I'm not Clow, Kaho! I'm Eriol! Can't you see me as Eriol for once! You always compare me to him! You probably loved me because of him! Can't I be Eriol in front of you and not Clow?" Words came uncontrolled from my mouth. If it's because of anguish or liquor, heaven knows. _

"_You ARE Clow, for goodness sake!" Her voice shattered like broken glasses piercing me right through my soul. _

_For once, I realized what was really bothering me. I may have inherited his memory as well as his powers… but does it mean that I have no own identity at all? Am I really 'Clow's Reincarnation' and not 'Hiirigizawa Eriol'? _

"_This is going nowhere." I heard her say as her suitcases came locked. Standing up, she looked at me. "I'm leaving. But I'm not leaving without giving something to you. Take it as a remembrance, a punishment or what. I don't care." _

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. _

"_This." She leaned forward and touched my lips with her fingers and muttered a short chant. My mind went alarmed in an instant. She's cursing me, I wanted to shout. But an inanimate force prevented me from doing such. My body went paralyzed as I felt my lips being bruised—worse, bleeding. _

_Pain shot me—particularly my lips as I howled in pain while the bleeding continued. Open wounds appeared and the bleeding was severe. "I… I can't believe you're doing this…" I managed to mumble in spite of the bleeding._

_An egotistical smile crossed her pale face. "Serves you right, Eriol. Remember this; no matter where you go, whom you'll meet or what you'll feel, that curse will stay. See what happens when you kiss a girl. I'd say don't you dare try that for you might regret. Bye Eriol. I wish that we would not meet again."_

_That was the last time I ever saw her—and that was where this curse ever started. From then on, life has been really difficult. The first few days of bandaged lips were so much annoyance and lately, I found out what the curse does. How?_

_I accidentally kissed Nakuru—in her female form by the way. There, I found out that it turns me into a teddy bear stuff toy and at the same time, I also found out how to go back to my human form. Nakuru was very pleased with my appearance that she cuddled me and kissed me again. She freaked out, really. _

_Who wouldn't?_

…

A/n: Thanks for reading and every review and comment is very much appreciated! Have a nice day!

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Sakura, Li and the others will set up a plan to get Eriol and Tomoyo back together. A one week camping by the mountains. Another chapter filled with adventure and of course, romance between Eriol and Tomyo. Will they succeed? But wait, somebody is threatening Tomoyo—worse, a death threat. Watch out and keep in touch!


	5. Im Lost Without You

A/n: Yes! Success! Another chappie! Whooo hooo! R&R please? Enjoy!

…

Teddy Bear Kisses

By: Bloody-Stiletto

_Would you rather love someone who completes you?_

…_or someone who loves you completely…?_

….

**.:Sakura's P.o.V:.**

This is the fifth roll of tissue paper that I handed out to her. I feel like I'm witnessing my best friend drain out all the liquid coming from her eyes.

"A-Arigattou…Sakura-chan…sniff sniff…" Tomoyo managed to say as she blew her nose—which looks like a clown's already by the way, because of its redness.

Once again, I sighed and gently rubbed her back. "It's okay…just let it all out…"

I was supposed to meet Syaoran tonight. It is our 46th monthsary (Yeah… it's a term which means 46 months) and we are actually going to celebrate it—"were" and not "are", actually. You see, Tomoyo here is pretty down. I told Syaoran that my best friend needs me so we have to cancel our dinner date. Being the understanding boyfriend—though he may not look like one—he said that our date can wait and that I should go over here at Tomoyo's and perform my role as her best friend.

So here I am, sitting on Tomoyo's comfy bed as she cried her heart out at me. Her face pressed against my chest and her arms enclosed around me and I felt her shivering as I felt her grief.

I was also saddened by the news that she broke up with Eriol. She told me that she did that to relieve herself from him.

Yeah right. Tell it to the mongrels.

"You know, Tomoyo-chan… you should have thought about it long enough in the first place…" I said as I stroke her long, cascading black hair. Making decisions should never be rushed, especially in relationships. "It might just be a miscommunication thing, you know…"

She gasped for air as she balled her fists. "You don't understand, Sakura…I…I've thought about it more than enough…" She shook her head in disappointment and added meekly, "I've also cried for more than enough as well…."

Well, she does have a point. Come to think of it, she hasn't mentioned anything about how their relationship is going. The last thing I heard was when Eriol forgot about their first anniversary a few months ago. Well, those 'anything' also includes their happy moments together. And since Tomoyo hasn't mentioned 'anything'…does it also mean that there were no happy moments shared together as well…?

What kind of a boyfriend was he?

"How long have you been crying, then…?" I asked as I felt sorry for her. I and our friends— including Syaoran, thought that they will work out together. Considering the fact that they have been together for more than a year now.Yeah, I believed that one, too but it seems that all were hopes that didn't materialize into reality.

There was pregnant silence for a while as she tried her best to gather herself and regain her composure. "I cried every time I realize that I haven't changed anything about him—the way he sees things and even the way he acts around people." She rubbed her eyes hoping that the tears would stop flowing. "…And I have also been crying from the moment I realized that we cannot work out anymore…." Tears poured down her stained face once again as I resumed to comforting her.

"…It's hard… I know that I can't live without him…" she mumbled silently and continued to shed tears.

Seeing her in this state makes me want to cry, too. I know that she still loves Eriol and I know that Eriol himself is her happiness. Being brave enough to sacrifice her desires and demands just to be with Eriol…even if all he offered were dreams that never came true…

Goodness…she was hopelessly in love with him.

And I know that right at this very moment, someone is also experiencing the same thing…

**.:Syaoran's P.o.V:.**

Eating my dinner alone sure is lonely—especially if it's a special day you're dealing with.

"Anything else, sir?" the waiter asked as he placed the food that I ordered on the table.

"This is it. Thanks, pal." I said and gave my payment together with the menu. The waiter smiled gratefully and walked away leaving me alone with my own thoughts once again.

I admit that I was a bit shocked, too when I heard the news about Eriol and Tomoyo's break-up. It was really unexpected. I don't know if it's because we don't have time to catch up with their lives or they were just too good at hiding these things from us. Even so, I can bet for a thousand bucks that it was Tomoyo who broke up and not that stupid Eriol. He's damn too stubborn and busy to think about Tomoyo anyway.

It's also regretful…the way that their relationship ended. It was an amusing start, though. Several years of not seeing each other made them strangers when they met once again at the airport. It was Eriol's arrival from England. It happened fast, anyway. Fast enough that after a couple of weeks of "friendly dates" and "friendly calls", they were already inseparable.

But now…

"Look who's here… haven't got any date?" a familiar voice asked behind me which really sent my head aching in dismay.

I sighed, accepting my ill fate. "I think I was about to ask the same question, too, Eriol…" Making himself comfortable in my presence, he sat in front of me and motioned the waiter to give him the list of menu.

"Now that, my oh-so kawaii descendant, is what you call a 'cold treatment'." He said and scanned through the menu. I felt myself twitch when he used the annoying endearment he usually call me. Is it just me or is he trying to cover up by being his old self once again?

Sipping my warm green kiwi tea, I scowled at him in a 'that's-not-going-to-work-on-me' manner. A very unnatural smile was plastered on his face as he waited for his ordered food. These actions of his gave me an answer to my question.

He is trying to be the 'old Eriol' to cover up. To tell you frankly, he's doing a very bad job executing it.

"Missing someone already?" I asked as I nibbled my muffin. Now don't get me wrong. I was just trying to keep him company.

He laughed gently and crossed his arms along his chest as he adjusted his eye glasses. "Should I take that as a question or an indirect observation?"

Clever…still the old, clever fool.

"Take it in whatever way you like." I answered. The sure thing is that, he knows that I'm in this restaurant and that this isn't a coincidence at all. Which means… he needs someone to talk to…

…And since he knows that Sakura is pre occupied with Tomoyo at this moment…

…This leaves ME with the job.

"I'll take it as an observation, then." He answered and bowed gratefully at the waiter as his orders were placed on our table. Slicing his steak, he added, "Shouldn't you be with Sakura-san tonight? I believe that if my premonitions are correct, it is your 46th month as Tomoeda lovebirds…"

Now he's beginning to sound like Clow—and I hate it when he does that. "She's with Tomoyo." I glanced at him to check on his reaction. Unfortunately, he remained composed and relaxed—though I saw his grip on his knife tightened at the mere mention of 'Tomoyo'.

He munched on his steak for quite a while and I can tell that he's really being careful in choosing his words. "I see…" was all he said.

I feel sorry for the poor guy, you know. Well, he's stubborn, pathetic and he's not coming out of his shell. For a moment, he had everything he could wish for.

Fame… Luxury… not to mention, an ideal girlfriend…

But I guess not every story has a happy ending, neh?

"Hey…" I said and caught his attention. He looked at me inquiringly and asked, "Yes? What is it?" My eyebrows knotted in confusion as I answered, "Listen. I don't know what has gotten into me but I want to ask you something…"

He sipped his drink and nodded, "Okay… Go on."

I looked at him straight in the eye and he did the same thing. Even without speaking, we both know that this is a man-to-man talk. "Do you want her back?" I asked never letting him slip out of my sight.

A small glint in his eyes was enough to give me an answer. I sighed and leaned back against my chair. "You know, I'm doing this for both of you because you're my friends. You've done so much for me and Sakura to be happy together. I guess it's only right if we patch things up for you and Tomoyo…"

"My…That's very sweet of you, Li…" He said with a hint of—I don't know if it's amusement or mockery.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" I exclaimed as I felt my face go warmer. His courteous laugh made its way to boil my blood but I have gotten used to it. "As I was saying, Eriol, I—hopefully together with Sakura, will help you patch things up with Tomoyo."

He placed his elbows on top of the table and clasped his hands together. You know, in a 'let's-get-down-to-business' way. "Surely, you do have a plan?" he asked.

With this, I gave him my winning smirk. "Just keep in touch and we'll be in charge…"

**.:Tomoyo's P.o.V:.**

Ah… another fine day without Eriol…

…Heaven on earth…

I stretched out my arms and made my way to the mirror. There, I stared at my reflection and smiled. "Hello, Tomoyo-chan! It's a brilliant day isn't it?" I greeted myself and giggled. Surely, I've paid no attention to the dark circles that formed underneath my eyes and how thin and pale I look in the mirror.

Doing such things will just ruin my day…

My cell phone's ring tone awakened my senses as I dashed my way to answer it. Throwing away a number of pillows, I found it vibrating underneath my bed sheet cover. Obviously, my room is a bit messy right now. Don't ask why.

"H-Hello?" I asked a bit tipsy.

_Ohayou! Tomoyo-chan!_

My face beamed in delight. "Ohayou! Sakura-chan! Is there anything that I can do for you?" I walked back in front of the mirror and began combing my hair.

_Hoeeee! Don't tell me you forgot!_

I stopped in midway and I saw my face turned confused. "Huh?"

_Hoeeeee! Tomoyo-chan, it's Syaoran's birthday! Today's our camping in the mountains! I told you about it last week! _

From confused, my face went panicked. "Gommen, Sakura-chan! I totally forgot about it!" Oh, how stupid of me. I guess I was too pre occupied with my break-up with Eriol.

_It's okay, we'll wait for you. Anyway, they're still eating their breakfast here so you can still catch up._

"They?" I can't help but ask. If 'they' means 'Eriol' with them, I better not go.

_Yes, 'THEY'. _

"Uh… is Eriol coming?" I heard Sakura's bubbly laughter at the end of the line.

_Now, why are you asking about Eriol? Missing him already?_

I felt myself blush and there's no need to look at the mirror to confirm how red I was. "N-NO! Of course NOT! I better take a bath now, Sakura! Bye!"

_Hihihi… okay, bye! See ya!_

I closed my cell phone and dropped it on my bed. With impressive speed, I hurried along my closet and gathered my clothes and stuffed it all inside my not-that-small bag.

What the heck am I thinking? Eriol wouldn't be there. He would be damn too busy and would be damn too isolated with his whole darn wretched life! This would be a great chance to forget about him! I'll leave all our memories there at the mountains so that when I get back, I would be myself again.

Me, Tomoyo Daidouji, a die-hard single!

**.:Eriol's P.o.V:.**

Of all the cruel things in the world…

"Hey, Li! You didn't say anything about this!" I shouted as my furry hands grabbed Syaoran's collar. Why furry? Take a guess. I'm in my teddy bear stuff toy state and I do currently not love it!

"Such strength for a cutie, squeaky, furry teddy bear, eh Eriol?" Syaoran laughed and carried me by my waist. I struggled from his grip in annoyance as Sakura squealed in delight.

"Hoeee! You look so adorable Eriol-kun!" Sakura giggled and pinched my cheeks. She grabbed me from Syaoran and placed me in front of the mirror. "There! You should agree with me! You look so cute!"

I sighed as I saw myself. I saw myself as a 20-inch tall brown teddy bear with a black, shiny nose. It's funny how my clothes earlier—the blue polo shirt and brown slacks, by the way—actually shrank to my size.

"Why do I have to be in this state?" I asked, obviously irritated.

"Now, you're being cold, Eriol-kun…" I heard Sakura say and she patted my head.

"Who wouldn't? I actually felt Nakuru's lips! It gives me goosebumps you know!" They all roared with laughter. Even if it's only a split second, it really freaks me out.

Unlike when I transformed in Tomoyo's lips…

"You should be like that for a little while Eriol. Tomoyo might leave the moment she sees you." Syaoran said and handed me my eye glasses.

Sakura buttoned my polo shirt as she added, "Yeah, Syaoran's right. By the way, you're going to disguise as MY hand-made gift to Syaoran's birthday so… NO UNNECESSARY MOVEMENTS and don't talk or she might freak out!"

This time, I laughed. "Good luck with that, Sakura-san. I look like 'professionally' stitched. Wouldn't Tomoyo doubt it that you really made me?"

"Eriol, you baka!"

**Will Eriol survive in his cute teddy bear state? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Kip in touch minna-san! **


End file.
